mock_parliamentfandomcom-20200214-history
Pokemaniac John
Pokemaniac John is the MP for Turnray in The Northern Isles, and Speaker of the House of Commons. He was previously head of The Fruit & Veg = Perfection Party =Early Life= Pokemaniac John was born in Croissant, Democratia, where he spent most of his early life. During his time there, he developed a keen interest in music, sailing and literature. He and his family went on frequent holidays to the Bay of Aethra where he became further interested in sailing. By the age of 13 he had become a talented pianist, despite only having a very short amount of tuition. =Career in Democratia= John had an extensive career in politics in Democratia, mostly as the leader of The F&V=P Party (Also known in Democratia as The F&v&P Party and The F+V=P Party). He also spent some time as a member of The Birthday Party, in which he spent several terms as environment minister. At the same time, he started a career as a journalist, newspaper editor and publisher. He wrote and published The Weekly Lamp Post™, an Ostentian version of which is now published. He also did some lesser known work in the music industry. He never sold any recordings, but was a great success at a few live performances. Near the end of his time in Democratia, he was imprisoned by miniyoda008 when the country was turned into a dictatorship, resulting in civil war. He succeeded in breaking out of prison, and he knocked out miniyoda008 during an address to the people. He then restored peace and democracy, before an assasin under the command of Sheepling threw the country into chaos once again. After this, he fled to Ostentia. =Career & Life in Ostentia= Upon arrival in Ostentia, John refounded The F&V=P Party™ and began his political career. At around the same time, he wrote and published the first issue of The Weekly Lamp Post™ Of Ostentia. John has served five terms in office as Prime Minister and frequently been leader of one of three fractions of the opposition. He has also spent a term as Environment Secretary and Deputy Prime Minister, in a coalition with the Ostentian Democrat Party ODP. He has also continued his musical career, composing The Unification Symphony. On August 24, 2008 he was granted a knighthood by HRH King Zog II for his services to muffins and the House of Boreds, and became known as Sir Pokemaniac John of Fred's House, though he rarely uses this official title. Some have expressed surprise that he was given such recognition for services to the house of boreds, but not for his role in restoring peace to Democratia, even if it only lasted a few minutes. In late January of 2009, John retired from his career as an MP to become the third Speaker of the House. =Personal Life= Since arrival in Ostentia, John has lived on the island of Turnray in The Northern Isles, which is also the constituency he represents in parliament. He has no spouse or children, but he describes himself as "married to music". While at home, he enjoys playing the piano and various other instruments, playing video games, sailing and taking walks along the rockly coastline. He also has a flat in Epiphany, the capital of Ostentia, where he spends much of his time during the parliamentary term to avoid the long trip from his home to the Houses of Parliament. Category:Members of Parliament Category:Election contextual pages